No lo sabía
by karasu-shiro
Summary: Él no sabía que Izaya había estado sufriendo. Que había estado solo tanto como podía recordar, y el único propósito que halló en su vida era tratar de tener su atención. Que cuando Shizuo se rindió, Izaya también lo hizo. Ninguno lo supo. Izaya siempre amó a los humanos, pero desde que no se consideraba él mismo como uno, él no podía amarse a sí mismo.


**Disclaimer: "Durarara!" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Narita Ryohgo de demás. Éste Fanfic es propiedad de _SomniareSolus_ quien me permitió traducirlo.**  
 **Con eso aclarado, los dejo leer n_n**

.

 ** _No lo sabía_**

.

 _"365"_

 _Ha pasado un año completo. Un año entero desde..._

—Hola, Shizu-chan~

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Pulga?

—¿No puedo sólo pasar y decir hola? ¿Cómo está el más famoso monstruo de Ikebukuro hoy?

—No estoy de humor hoy.

—Oh~ Puedo cambiar eso.

De repente sentí algo como una roca golpear detrás de mi cabeza.

—¡IZAAAYAAAA!

Ya no podía controlarme a mí mismo más, corrí tras de ese maldito piojo. Él era muy rápido pero yo estaba determinado a atraparlo hoy.

—¡Atrápame si puedes, Shizu-chan!

Empezó a reír como un maníaco ¡y eso sólo me impulsaba más! ¡No me rendiría hasta tomarlo por el cuello!

—¡Vuelve aquí, tú cobarde!

—¿Por qué me llamas con tal nombre, Shizu-chan? ¡Es muy hiriente! —se burlaba de mí.

—¡Porque molestas como el infierno mi vida y la de todos los demás! ¡Arruinas la vida de todos!

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Yo amo a mis pequeños humanos! —rió de nuevo, pero sonaba diferente.

Entonces algo sucedió, _Izaya_ tropezó. Izaya tropezó. Izaya no da traspiés, ¡demonios, él no tropieza! Cada paso que él da es perfecto, sin ningún tipo de distracción o fallo. Él es preciso, así que, ¿cómo esto sucedió?

Me di una oportunidad, rápidamente lo atrapé sujetándolo contra el duro muro de ladrillos.

—Felicidades. Shizu-chan me atrapó. ¿Qué es lo que la bestia de 'bukuro hará ahora? —él rió oscuramente.

Levanté mi puño y yo lo vi estremecerse cuando lo bajé justo a lado suyo. Cuando abrió los ojos miró a mi puño que aún estaba estampado en el muro, entonces se volvió a mi con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de quererme muerto? ¡Creí que querías matarme con tus propias manos!¡O es que realmente eres como todos los otros débiles humanos?

—¡ALTO! —lo empujé de nuevo —Sólo detente. He terminado.

—¿Qué quieres dec-

—¡Quiero decir que estoy harto, Izaya! ¡Estoy cansado de tu mierda! ¡Estoy harto de ir tras de ti! ¡Estoy cansado de todo! Tú... No vales la pena. Nunca lo hiciste y nunca lo harás. No puedo creer que me tomara tanto tiempo entenderlo...

—Shizu... —su voz ya desvanecida en un susurro.

—No... Ni siquiera empieces con ese estúpido nombre. No me importa si sigues tratando de molestarme después de esto. No lo intentaré siquiera.

Empujé mi puño de vuelta y solté su chaqueta. Ni siquiera quise mirarlo a la cara. Me di la vuelta y no miré hacia atrás.

—¡Shizu-chan espera! —se colgó de mi brazo.

—Eres patético, Izaya —entonces él liberó su agarre.

Esa noche Izaya se fue a casa. Ni siquiera pensó sobre lo que había pasado. Fue directamente a su gabinete de medicinas. Observó las pastillas de prescripción que se supone debía estar tomando, pero que nunca hizo.

Él pensó que podría por fin tomar todas esas pastillas como se supone que debió hacer todo éste tiempo.

Entonces fue a la cocina en busca de un pequeño pero afilado cuchillo, sólo por si acaso.

Ya ni siquiera podía llegar a su cuarto nunca más, así que se conformó con el sofá.

Izaya sólo quería hacer una cosa más, por lo que sacó su teléfono y marcó al número que siempre llamaba. Después de unos cuantos rings, la contestadora saltó.

 _-Yo, éste es Shizuo. No puedo hablar ahora pero deja un mensaje.-_

—Adios... Shizu...

Su mano cayó inerte y la sangre de su muñeca goteó, goteó y goteó.

—Ah mierda. Mi batería está muerta.

—¿Qué pasa Shizuo-kun? —Tom-san caminó de vuelta.

—Alguien llamó, pero mi teléfono está muerto.

—¿Viste quién era?

—No, eh. Probablemente no era nada importante de todos modos.

 _¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando?_

 _¿Por qué Izaya?_

 _¿Por qué?_

.

.

.

 **N/T: FIN. ¿Esperaban un final feliz? Pues yo también.**

 **Y... Ehm... ¡No olviden cargar sus teléfonos antes de salir!**

 **¡Nos vemos! n_n]/**


End file.
